


Everyone?

by nomoreprinces



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreprinces/pseuds/nomoreprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver dared to ask the young elf on a date, but was caught in the act by his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iapetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapetus/gifts).



It was dank in the Deep Roads. It also reeked of death and decay. It wasn't the happiest place and Carver was distinctly aware that his brother had something on his mind as they trekked further down. There was a smirk a light in Garrett's eye that only meant trouble.

As they unpacked for their first skyless night in the Deep Roads, that delight made itself known.

"So are you going to go through with it?" asked the elder Hawke.

Carver was a bit confused. He was here in the Deep Roads with them if that's what he meant. There was a quizzical look but he asked no questions.

The smirk soon bubbled over in a laugh. "Merrill. Before we left, I went looking for you and saw you go down the way to see her. I listened in. I couldn't help it."

"You did what?" Carver blushed, but his anger rose. "That was a private conversation. You had to right to hear it."

"I did. I thought you were inviting her along, but you know quite well Anders can't handle her and we're going to be here for a while. I didn't want there to be any uncessessary tension."

Garrett always had an excuse for his behavior, a way to justify them. It pissed off Carver. "I was only – I just. It's none of your business!"

"You mean I don't get to choose my future sister-in-law? I've seen the way you fawn over her. It's a little embarrassing." Leaning back on his pack, Garrett gnawed on a chunk of jerky.

Carver turned purple with either indignation or humiliation. "It's not. I'm not. Shut up!" His voice cracked just then as if he were fifteen again. The laughter that followed made him feel two inches tall. In a fit, Carver kicked a rock at his brother and was further enraged when he ducked it easily enough. "I hate you."

"Aww, where's the love. I'm want you to succeed in wooing the girl. If you fail I might just take her for myself." There was amusment and confidence there.

"Don't you dare!" There was a memory of a sweet brunette at Lothering. Carver had fancied himself in love with her, but knew it was nothing of the sort now. He'd dogged Peaches' heals all day fetching this or that for her in hopes of getting one crumb of affection for her, but no, she only had eyes for Garrett. Even to this day the sight of stumbling in on them in the barn, rankled him.

Carver knew that his brother hadn't cared one ounce for the girl. A competition it was with him. Even if he didn't want to play the game, Garrett made sure to win. He could see it in Garrett's eyes. The wheels spinning, the plots, the ideas of how he was going to woo Merrill. It pissed him off. "I asked her out first! You can't. She said yes!"

"Does she even know it's a date Carver? No, I can tell you she probably doesn't, because in your ineptitude with women you seemed to have forgotten that detail, didn't you." Now Garrett sipped from his wineskin. He sighed, sometimes he felt sorry for his little brother, but it was always so much fun to bait him. It was easy, especially when it came to women. He wouldn't really go after Merrill. Sweet yes, but too sweet. Too innocent. That had its appeal when he was Carver's age, but now he had more mature tastes, and the pirate wench had her own appeal. He couldn't wait to sink his dagger into that sheathe. "Oh go to sleep, Carver. I'm not going to bother your precious Merrill."

"You're not? Why not? Is it because she's an elf? I happen to like that about her. It make's her special." He said in her defense.

Garrett laughed. "Should I tell Fenris you think he's special?"

"I didn't say that! Maker, you're annoying." He sighed an plopped down next to his older brother and tried to take the skin away, but he was knocked onto his back with a well placed slug. He coughed. "Geeze, sorry. So you're not? Really?"

"I'm not. She's all yours."

"Good. Because I like her."

"Really? Couldn't tell."

Carver looked off into the inky blackness beyond. "Do you think she knows?"

There was a chuckle. "No way. Everyone else does though."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone, little brother."


End file.
